User talk:Hmeig
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Power of Five Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hmeig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danrah (Talk) 20:10, July 1, 2012 Did you vote in the poll on the main page? If you udidn't plz do :PDanrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 16:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup, there is. And I reeeeeeeaaaaalllllllly think u should restore the page "Lohan" page u made, its waaaaaay better than the other one.--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on the admin stuff, Hmeig!--Anne Dann 13:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) get on chat I need to tell you about the changes I made Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 19:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :P AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR VOTING!! :)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) New template:Infobox!! Watchu think??--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well I see your point but the chb wiki has them like that so I thought it would be a good Idea. But do as you see fit :) SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 19:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hmeig if you look on the wiki navigation in the community part I added admins as in me you and Danrah. :) (Oh and by the way I sent you another message above about the book headings and all that) SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 20:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;) I'll make the changes in no time! And.....I'm sorry but I don't actually understand what u mean, there are no pages in between. I created the redirect a million years ago...--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 10:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking about changing the background. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 21:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG!! U GOT THE LUCKY EDIT BADGE!!! CONGRATS!!!--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 07:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 21:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, pleaseeeeeeee vote for the next featured article!--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't :/ I'm still stuck on Arkangle:( And thaaaaannnnnkkkkkkyyyyyoooouuuuu soooooo much for voting!!!!!!!!!!--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) MagicConan14 (talk) 11:12, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Can you please make a signature for me? I really wanna but I can't find the book anywhere :( No, I don't watch Merlin anymore, I'm not allowed to :'( It would be awesome if u told me about it, though.... :D --Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Check this out.--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) MagicConan14 (talk) 05:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) '~MagicConan14' in sky blue/cyan/aqua (depends on availability, preference from left to right), font Lucida Calligraphy. 'Shattered bird, spread your wings and fly with the truth!' in silver/purple/violet, font Lucida Handwriting. Font names are from Microsoft Word and may not match Wikia naming. Agreed and the same to you. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 23:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I sure did!! You know I was actually expecting something weird to happen like the sun rising from the west or something. Yup, totally agree with you.--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Meep Dan Dan 14:58, October 13, 2019 (UTC)